mystery of the tomb
by clay342
Summary: after settling down with kiara, strange things happen. a ghost and... a tomb of lions? what is going on here? looks like resting will have to wait. look out spirits cause we're coming Book 2 of the Pride trilogy
1. welcome home kiara

Simba shook his head trying to take grasp of the story kiara had just told him. This... creature beside her was once a human. I was miffed when Zazu called me a freak. Though angry I had to make simba see that I wasn't a threat. Kiara noticed my glare at Zazu. She placed her paw onto my clawed hand placed her head under mine. Nala smiled at the affection her daughter was giving this stranger. Sure she didn't know him, but as long as Kiara was happy she was too.

"Sire, I recommend we exile this thing." zazu said. "This thing has a name Zazu!" kiara lashed out "and its Clay!" everyone, even me, were shocked at kiara's outburst. Realizing what she did, kiara took several deep breaths to calm down. Zazu wasn't moved by her outburst. "Sire I.." he began. "I'll give you a chance Clay. A chance to prove yourself trustworthy to stay in the pride lands." simba looked at Nala who nodded. "and a chance to prove that you're worthy to be my daughter's..." he smirked. "Mate." I felt my cheeks heat up as kiara looked at her father as if he was crazy. I noticed that her cheeks were gaining a red tint. Thank the kings and god for my dark gray fur. "DADDY! We just started to date." kiara said

Nala knew simba was teasing her. "Your majesty is it wise to talk about marriage right away mere hours after you and I met." I asked calmly raising an eyebrow. Simba was surprised that I didn't take the bait. I had learned, after many times of being told something that shocked me, to not jump to conclusions. I noticed nala chuckling. "Don't even ask about cubs queen nala." kiara's cheeks went from a light tint to an atomic red. "I wasn't going to." nala said in a tone I was all too familiar with. "Uh huh sure. Well kiara would you care to show me around." kiara nodded thankful to escape further embarrassment.

"Thanks for getting us away from them." kiara said relieved while laying down under the shade of a tree as I laid on the tree's branch. "No problem KK." I said. "But seriously, and this is an honest question, if we were planning to start a family what would we do?" kiara thought about it. "Considering we're two different species. Probably adopt." she said looking up at me. "That's what I was thinking."

we were resting for a while until... "Kiara." said lioness looked up to see her brother accompanied by the lion guard and her friends zuri and Tiifu, or as I called them; the brat twins. "You owe us an explanation about your friend." kion said. My ears twitched. I sat up suddenly and looked in the direction of the outlands. "Janja." I muttered landing on the ground with grace. "kion trouble in the pride lands." Ono said as he landed. "what is it?" kion asked. "Hyenas." I answered sniffing the air. "and jackals." I took off to prove myself to simba that I could be trusted. Kion looked at his friends. "Till the pride lands end, lion guard defend." they yelled. kiara, Tiifu, and zuri watched them go. "Care to talk about your new boyfriend." zuri asked teasingly. kiara glanced at her sweating bullets. She did NOT want to tell Zuri and Tiifu how she met me and what I once was


	2. janja and hurt feelings

I arrived at the location of the hyenas and jackals. I knew kion wasn't too far behind so I hid myself and waited for the right time to intervene if necessary. No sooner did I hide myself kion showed up. I watched the guard struggle with the hyenas and jackals. Seeing them being beaten so bad made my blood boil. Growling I knew it was time.

Fuli was struggling to get out from under a jackal and hyena that had her pinned when a dark gray blur shot into the air. Craning her head she saw the form of the princess's boyfriend let out a roar before landing. She felt the weight leave her body.

I charged forward ramming the jackal and hyena off of Fuli before walking up to kion's side. Said lion and friends looked in my direction when they heard me yell. Janja was shocked and frozen at the sight of me. "What the heck is that thing Janja?" one of his henchmen said obviously scared of me. Janja couldn't speak as he watched me stand up to my full height. Snarling I grabbed him by the neck and brought him to my eye level.

The guard watched in both horror and fascination as I spoke in a bone chilling tone. "These lands don't belong to you, your clan, or the jackals. If I see, hear, or smell you in the pride lands again, I will gut you like a human would do to an animal after he's killed it. Understand?" Janja cowered in fear at me. "Who are you?" he stammered. I held him closer until he could feel my breath on his fur. "For you, the devil himself. Now run and never return. Tell your boss that these lands are defended not just by the lion guard." I said before dropping him. He and his lackeys turned tail and ran. As soon as he was out of sight I started laughing.

Kion and the others were confused. One minute I'm cold and ruthless, the next I'm cheerful. I look at their bewildered faces. "What?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Hevi kabisa." kion said. 'Ah crap. There goes my chance to protect Kiara.' I thought. I had intended to scare the living crap out of Janja and not the guard. "That was unbungalievable. How'd you do that." Bunga said. My eyebrows shot up. "i just changed my tone and pitch of my voice. Call it a scare tactic."i saw Fuli smirk and chuckle. "I like him already." she said. I mentally grinned thinking 'oh really? Guess I'll mess with her.' I chuckled. "Sorry Fuli, but I'm already taken." the reaction from her was priceless. She blushed a deep red spluttering out words. Bunga burst out laughing. "relax Fuli. I knew what you meant." I said calming myself. "Ha ha." Fuli said sarcastically.

"So let me get this straight you were a human when my sister found you." Kion said. He, and I were in the guard's lair with the other members of the guard. "Yeah, but she was scared. I'm lucky she didn't gouge my eyes out." I said jokingly. I was pretty sure she would have too had I not spoken to her right away. "You wound me Clay." I heard a familiar voice. Turning to the entrance we saw kiara with vitani behind her. I gave a sympathetic smile to her. Losing both her brothers were probably hard for her. "You have sincerest sympathies ms. Vitani." I said. The glare she gave me was alright by me. Kiara had given me one when I tried to talk to her about kovu's death, but what came next hit me hard. "How would you know about loss?!" she yelled. Kion saw kiara flinch at vitani's words. "Vitani that was uncalled for." she said angrily before glancing at me. Kion noticed that I was staring at the ground shaking tears brimming in my eyes. I ran out of the lair droplets flying as I did so.

"What a wuss." vitani muttered before turning to face the guard only to be greeted by a paw with extended claws. The force of the strike sent vitani a few feet away onto the ground. Kion and the guard turned to see who's paw that did the deed. To their shock it was Kiara. "Kiara why...?" kion began "HOW DARE YOU ASK HIM THAT!" kiara yelled walking up to vitani whom was getting up. Kiara placed a paw on her head slamming it onto the cold rock floor. "YOU THINK WE HAD IT BAD? I LOST MY MATE. YOU LOST BOTH YOUR BROTHERS. CLAY HAS LOST MUCH MORE THAN YOU AND I, VITANI!" she calmed herself just enough to start crying. Finally letting vitani up kiara walked to the lair's entrance as it began to rain. "What do you mean by that sis?" kion asked as he, a badly bruised Vitani and the guard walked up to her.

[call out your name; attack on titan ost plays]

tears fell from my face as I sat down underneath the promontory of pride rock. All I did was tell her I was sympathetic to her and she had to open that old wound. I cried where I was. Unknown to me someone was watching.

"He's lost a lot of friends and family over the years." kiara said looking up into the stormy sky. "so?" vitani said a little bit of blood trailing down her chin. "the biggest emotional blow he had was when he was 15 and 16." kiara said, her voice almost breaking completely "What happened?" Fuli asked worried about me. "He lost 6 family members in a period of 8 months." Everyone went wide eye. "Hevi kabisa." kion said. "You said it kion." Bunga said

"You alright clay?" a voice asked. Jumping, I turned to see nala with a concerned look on her face. "Vitani opened a old wound of mine. One that can't fully heal." I said. Getting the notion that it was an emotional wound, nala sat down beside me and placed a paw on my back. I continued to sob. Nala knew what wound I was referring to.

"Hearing him tell me that made me realize that I wasn't alone and that someone shared my pain." kiara said before smiling. "He also told me something that eased my pain deeply."

I leaned into nala's side no longer sobbing, but my tears were still flowing.

"What was it sis?" kion asked. "As long as we remember the good times we had with those whom we've lost, they're never truly gone." the guard smiled at the words. Vitani felt guilty at what she did to her sister in law's boyfriend after hearing that. "Do you think... he'll forgive me?" She asked. "If I were him I wouldn't. we'll have to see." kiara said walking back to the den as the rain let up.

"Come on. It's going to be dark soon. Why don't you come into the den to dry off and sleep. I'll explain to simba why you're sleeping with the rest of the pride." nala said before climbing the rocks to the den. I nodded before following.

[call out your name; ends]

A/N:the part with me threatening janja is to pay homage to the movie _VENOM _which came out in october last year.


	3. ghostly encounter

Simba was pacing back and forth. 'where are you two.' he thought. It had been hours since kiara went to chat with vitani and nala didn't come back with the hunting party. "Honey?" Simba turned to see nala being followed by me. He looked at her with a questioning look. "Vitani opened one of clay's emotional wounds, so he'll be staying in the den with us." simba nodded and looked at me sympathetically.

It was at this time kiara, kion, and vitani came strolling up. Well, vitani was limping which raised some warning bells in my head. "What happened?" I asked her. Vitani looked away. "if you think I'll hate you for all eternity, you'd be wrong vitani. I'll never hold a grudge." the lioness looked at me surprised. I looked out at the Serengeti. "it hurt when you asked me that I didn't know what loss felt like." I closed my eyes before continuing "Anger isn't always the solution. Isn't that right princess?" kiara flinched. "it's true. I struck vitani." Kiara said as her parents looked at vitani's wounds and then at their daughter in shock. "But why?" nala asked. "Because I hurt her boyfriend emotionally." vitani said sadly. I placed a clawed hand on her neck. "We all make mistakes from time to time. We can learn from our mistakes too." it was at this point I yawned. "tired?" kiara asked. I nodded as I walked into the den to sleep.

Next day

I awoke to find myself holding kiara around her waist and my head on her shoulder blade. Smiling, I carefully removed myself from her and stretched. I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. Turning towards the entrance to the den I saw what appeared to be a ghostly image of a lioness. "Sweetie what is it?" I heard kiara ask as she got up. "There's a ghost of a lioness sitting in the entrance to the den." She looked past me sleepily. The ghost smiled before walking out of sight. "hey wait." I said before wall running in order not to wake the other lionesses. Kiara rolled her eyes at my antics before stretching and following careful not to step on anyone's tail.

As I made it outside I saw the ghost sitting as if she was waiting. She got up and started walking. Raising a non-existent, I followed while kiara exited the den. "Honey. Where are you going?" she asked still half awake while following me.

After a while the ghost and I reached a cave in which it entered. 'I don't like the looks of this." I said. The ghost motioned for me to follow. Sighing I followed it into the cave. Kiara, having become fully awake, saw me walk in. "Wait, that's the cave where the tablet was in. Clay! Don't!" she yelled sprinting towards the opening.

The ghost stopped at an altar that had an object on it. "The tablet." I murmured. My eyes widened as it glowed. Was it taking me home? I noticed a slightly golden mist covering my clawed hands. Suddenly the cave lit up like a Christmas tree with runes similar to those on the tablet. "_Welcome to the tomb of lions guardian of pride rock." _the ghost said before disappearing. I screamed as golden light consumed the entire interior of the cave.

Kiara skidded to a stop as a bright light blinded her "CLAY!" she yelled before blacking out.

Simba and Nala woke up to their daughter's scream. "Kiara!" they yelled running outside searching for their daughter. "Simba." Nala called after finding kiara. There she was lying on her side motionless. "No." simba said sadly. "Daddy. Could you keep it down. I've got a headache" kiara said getting up. "Kiara. We thought you were.." simba said before realizing something. "wait, where's clay? Shouldn't he be with you." he said. "that's what I'm about to find out." she said wincing. 'I must have sprained my ankle when that flash of light occurred.' kiara slowly made her way into the cave with her parents right behind her. Pausing only for a second, kiara took a deep breath and stepped into the cave. Clay? Sweetheart you in here?" she asked. She gasped when she saw the tablet. Only it was shattered into pieces. 'serves that tablet right.' she thought before realizing something. It couldn't have. Could it. Kiara felt tears begin to form until she heard my voice. "Don't cry princess. It pains me to see you do that." she turned to see a silhouette she didn't recognize. The silhouette then began to walk into the sunlight.

A cream colored paw with claws unsheathed came into the light, then another one. Soon the entire figure was in broad daylight. To kiara it looked like some kind of wolf. "A wolf? I thought they weren't native to the pride lands." I had told her about the wild canines of where I was from, one of which being the wolf. However, this wolf had a mane of sorts and what looked like 4 spikes jutting out from it. Other than it's cream colored legs, mane and muzzle, the wolf-like canine had a light dusty brown coat. "Clay... is that you?" kiara asked.

A/N: I'm evil. Leaving a cliffhanger. What the hell have I done. Anyways, kiara and I will talk to each other more affectionately due to me no longer being human in this story. For those are Pokemon fans I'd like you to guess what Pokemon I have become with the description I've given. Also this isn't going to be counted as a crossover between Pokemon and lion king. Criticism is allowed as long as its constructive. That being said peace.


End file.
